Souls of Harmony
by xBadwolfx
Summary: Whats happening to an average school and whats it got to do with the doctor and rose!This is reposted
1. Chapter 1

Soul of harmony

Disclaimer: Not mine if they were Rose wouldn't have left!!!!

A.N: sorry about it been a bit short 

A.N: Reviews make me write faster

A.N: this is reposted cause of spelling and length.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The strange howling and whirling was drawing closer, time and space melting around 6 letters, the letters of the universe, TARDIS. In it the Doctor and his companion, legends of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor" no reply as Rose struggled through the violent shaking and moaning of the TARDIS, "Doctor what's wrong". A sudden strong shake gave her a reply.

"It's a rift in space and time"

"I thought we closed it"

"we did, it's new and not in Cardiff"

"Then where"

"Leeds" that was the thing she heard before the TARDIS was pulled into the rift and started to fall through space and time. What happened next was what nobody could predict only the universe itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rose" a voice in the darkness reaching out to her calling to her "Rose Tyler" it was her name someone was calling to her. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor looking back at her, "welcome back"

"What happened?"

"We fell through the rift"

"Are we in Leeds?"

"Come on lets see where we are". He gently helped her up and walked over towards the slowly opening it "Rose Tyler welcome to…" he was cut of by Rose

"The broom cupboard"

"Apparently so rose the broom cupboard, why can't we land somewhere normal for once"

"Because you're here"

"Very funny, come on lets see where the broom cupboard is"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the cupboard 28 children sat there at their desks staring at the cupboard each with a different idea to what is inside. Then came out a man in a suit and girl no more than 20.

"Erm hello" the man said

"Who are you" said the only adult in the room who Rose gathered must be the teacher

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose" he said pointing to Rose who smiled and waved back.

"I'm Miss Ladbrook and this my form"

"I'm Becky" said a girl in the back of the class.

"How did you get here" the teacher asked

"Oh we fell through a rift in time and space"

"What?"

"Oh yes year 2007, Wortley high school, Leeds, Earth, just the right question to ask".

"So your aliens" Becky said

"Well I am, she's human" he pointed at Rose, she smiled waved back at the children.

"And we shouldn't be here"

"Why" Miss Ladbrook asked.

"Something created a new rift in time and space and pulled the TARDIS straight through but something created that rift they don't form on their own. Where not the aliens here someone else came through first and pulled us with them."

"The TARDIS?" crap she was asking a lot of questions he thought to himself before walking around the classroom followed by Rose.

"My spaceship"

"What"

"MY SPACESHIP" he popularly shouted so well the whole darn world could here him.

"Not that but what"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT" he yelled Rose squealed in surprise.

"You look human" the doctor gave a small sigh of relief

"I'm half human half timelord"

"Time lords?" he tensed up again at that question

"There gone" he couldn't hide the pain in his voice.

"They were destroyed in the war"

"What war?"

"The time war"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think the please review

Update soon!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: sorry about the wait

A.N: and for those who haven't guessed Miss Ladbrook is form tutor and Wortley is my school

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miss Ladbrook was just puzzled by this strange man or alien if that was true, but could explain a lot. The doctor was busy pacing up and down the room the room thinking of what could have possibly happened to bring them and how they were going to close the rift.

"Right for me to know what's going on I need to know if there's being any strange sightings or noises in the school in the past few weeks or so."

Miss Ladbrook just sat down shaking her head trying to explain about how you two are just mad when a noise echoed through the room calling something which made rose shiver with fear and the doctor's eyes glow with pain.

"Exterminate"

The doctor jumped up and pulled out a small metal tube.

"What's that?" Miss Ladbrook questioned again

"A sonic screwdriver"

"Exterminate all life forms"

The doctor hurried towards the door tuned the sonic screwdriver and fiddled with the lock.

"Doctor are they daleks"

"Yes rose, they must have come through first and left a hole in space and time and then the TARDIS fell through in their wake"

"What's a dalek?"

"A nightmare"

"I know their some strange alien bad thing right." Becky who was the smallest in the class decided to say. A beam of light hit the followed by a dalek who was bashing the door down.

"Into the TARDIS" the doctor directed to rose.

"What about the children"

"Rose just get into the TARDIS"

"Help!!!!" a voice outside the door yelled then the ray hit and he was killed in an instant.

"Oh my god" miss Ladbrook muttered under her breath and then a less pleasant word.

"Ok, you can hide my ship this way he pointed towards the cupboard and the class ran in just as the door broke down and three daleks entered the room. The doctor locked the door and opened a small wooden box which looks like from 1960's with a key.

"it's a box" said the girl Sophie who is Becky's friend.

"just in" the doctor was now getting fed up of the stupid questions and wanted to destroy the daleks. the class climbed into the TARDIS and was amazed and slightly frightened to find it bigger on the inside

"Iitt'ss bigger" Sophie said

"Cool, now I know you are aliens and can save us" Becky added hopefully

"Maybe, but I will try but first I need to find out what they want"

"Something to do with killing us"

"Yes, but there is more to this than that"

"What then?"

"Exactly" said the doctor who was beaming his trademark grin despite everything.

"Wow, lovely necklace" rose directed at Becky

"Thanks"

"Hold on" said the doctor "that looks like a piece of the eye of harmony"

"The what?"

"Rose it's hard to explain, but the main thing is how did she get it" he whispered to rose so nobody could hear.

"Where did you get it?"

"I found it on the floor a year ago"

"Must have taken them that long to locate it and find a way here"

"What now, can't teach in peace"

"This what their after the eye of harmony, the weapon I used to destroy them with and end the time war."

"So they've found all the pieces and use to destroy the universe"

"Spot on, rose"

"Well just a average day on the TARDIS then"

No one noticed that Becky had sneaked out of the TARDIS and was running though the class room crying softly.

"Doctor what should we do?"

"Destroy it"

"Becky's gone" Sophie yelled

"Crap"

"Doctor"

"Stay here, rose look after these I'll be back"

"But"

"Rose listen to me she's in danger and I'll be able to save her"

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then ran out of the TARDIS door and set of to find Becky and save the universe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: next chapter is the last

A.N: this for my mates Becky the small and Sophie the tall.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: last chapter!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky ran for it after over hearing the doctor talk about this eye and it maybe her fault all this happened she was determined to destroy and rid herself of this curse. The corridors all seemed so different and so strange, running for your life in your own school, hiding from things thought to be nightmares. The thought made her giggle to herself, but stopped once she remembered what her task was, to destroy it the one she loved this piece of stone that fell from the heavens. She heard a noise behind her could be doctor or could be one of those nightmares, either way they both wanted to stop her and the necklace is hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor looked around the empty room, A1 it said on the door.

"Becky" he knew that calling would attract attention and the daleks would come but as many others learned it's impossible to shut him up.

"Becky" still no answer

"Please" he whispered knowing it was know good he felt terrible and just wanted to cry. He was woken from his thoughts be a scream and a fearful cry.

"Exterminate"

"crap" he muttered but it was too late the dalek was at door

"You are the doctor"

"yes that's me, hooray"

"where is the eye"

"that's just what I wan to know" a second dalek came into the room

"all life forms have been Exterminated"

"exterminate"

"exterminate" they turned to face the doctor

"exterminate"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky ran heading towards the stairs the stopped, the school was silent, no more screams and shouts for help haunted her soul. Dead, everything's dead she thought, her mates Lauren and Liam, long gone now, just her. Becky Green, small and unimportant in world now was it's only hope.

"human female detected"

"exterminate" she started running faster than she thought possible. But still they gaining on her. The stairs she thought, just a bit longer if only a distraction or something just to give her a few more seconds.

"exterminate" too late she thought.

"exterminate" too late she knew.

"exterminate" she couldn't think any more

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood there waiting for it, the death of the last timelord and end of the universe

"exterminate" time seemed to slow around him. It missed him but the window instead

"bottom floor, of course" he ran for window, ducked the ray blast and jumped through the broken glass.

"ha" he cried. He stared at wall the saw the drain pipe.

"excellent" was all could say. He climbed it fast then he saw a window, through it Becky and two daleks ready to fire. He jumped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glass shattered from the room next to her, the daleks turned to face where the glass shattered, and stood there was the doctor with huge grin splattered across his face.

"you are the doctor"

"darn right"

"exterminate" he ran past them and grabbed her hand

"run" he said. She did.

"exterminate"

"exterminate"

"exterminate" it was growing fainter and fainter but still the kept running not daring to look back…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… Meanwhile on the TARDIS

"Where is he "

"he'll be fine Rose"

"he could die and we're just sitting 'ere talking about T.V."

"there's nothing we can do"

"she's right Rose" now Sophie was joining in

"I just want him to be safe"

"I know I want Becky to be safe, she is my mate"

"yeh I guess"

"he wanted you to be safe and you are"

"maybe he will be ok"

"that's the spirit"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"which way?"

"erm left"

"you don't even know your way round your own school"

"it's big"

"so left"

"left" they ran round the corner and saw the staircase

"come on we have to get to the top floor"

"why?"

"because a dalek touched that necklace and what ever does will die"

"but I touched it"

"that's why you need to use this" he handed her a small piece of stone, almost identical to the piece of the eye

"what is it"

"a teleport"

"so I destroy it then teleport out"

"no, you teleport out and I destroy it"

"but you'll die"

"maybe, maybe not, who knows"

"ok, but as long I get to come with you to the top of the school"

"deal"

"deal"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

they started to run up the stairs till they reached the first floor.

"is there a quicker way?"

"no, sorry"

"come on then" they ran up the stairs to the top floor and ran across the corridor until the reached a window.

"ok then lets do this"

"wait before we do I want to say thanks"

"anytime"

"no, I mean it your going to die for people you don't even know and you aren't even one bit bothered"

"I don't die, I regenerate"

"but this you will still die"

"yep"

"I'm so sorry"

"don't be"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I'm to see where they are"

"ok but be careful"

"you sound like my mother"

"that bad then" Rose didn't need to reply instead she just nodded and walked out of the TARDIS door.

"so peaceful" she muttered to herself

"help"

"what" she turned around to see nobody there

"help"

"where are you?"

"under the teachers desk"

"hold on" she ran over to the desk and under it saw a boy and a girl

"who are you?"

"Rose Tyler"

"I'm Liam hill"

"I'm Lauren brown"

"don't mind me asking miss but what are they"

"daleks"

"they tried to kill us"

"don't worry the doctor and Becky are sorting it out now"

"Becky Green"

"yes"

"thank god she's safe"

" you two friends then"

"hell yeah"

"come on then lets get out of here"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ok careful Becky"

"I know"

"just checking" they were now both out of the window and stood on top of the school

"lovely view eh"

"its my school"

"ok I take that as a no then"

"so what do we do now?"

"first you give me that necklace"

"then"

"then you teleport out and I destroy it"

"how will you destroy it"

"I'll think of something" the doctor stopped Becky from talking

"s_hhh_" he whispered

"_why what's up_"

"_something's behind us"_

"_what do we do"_

"_pass me the piece of the eye"_ he looked behind to see what was coming and didn't notice Becky swapping the stones.

"here you go"

"exterminate"

"what now?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"come on you two we need to find Becky and the doctor" she ran through the corridor and starred down at the bodies

"this is sick"

"I agree Lauren"

"rose" no reply

"rose" still nothing

"**ROSE**"

"what"

"your moaning at us to keep moving so come on"

"yes Liam"

"good girl" he laughed and so did Lauren. She didn't. She couldn't.

"rose help it's that thing" she turned around to see a dalek advancing on her and the kids

"exterminate" she looked back

"exterminate" another dalek

"we're trapped"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"doctor look out" the dalek ray blast fired and was heading straight for the doctor

"Becky no!!!!!!!!" he yelled but it was too late the blast hit the eye in her hand and was destroyed. so was the daleks. So was she.

"Becky" he rushed to her side

"Becky please oh god no"

"doctor?" her voice was weak

"I'm here, you did it you destroyed the eye and the daleks"

"thank you"

"for what?"

"trusting me"

"always"

"thank you doct…" was all she managed but it was enough

"thank you Becky green" he scooped up her body and carried it down the corridor and stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"what happened?"

"how am I meant to know"

"you should" nobody saw the doctor come in.

"she saved you"

"doctor, thank god your safe" then saw the tears in his eyes then the body in his arms

"what happened?"

"she saved the world"

"Becky?"

"yep" Lauren and Liam were crying

"come on, back to the TARDIS"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"doctor?"

"right yes sorry"

"Becky green wanted adventure, wanted to see things that nobody else had, she saved the world today at cost of her own life. Thank you"

"Becky's body will be taken home to her parents"

"then what"

"we'll clean the school and reopen it"

"so that's it then"

"but believe me doctor nobody will forget what happened here, the people who died will always be remembered"

"then we'll be off don't want to delay things anymore now do we Rose"

"course not doctor"

"so you want be coming to the funeral"

"no"

"why?"

"no" he walked back to the TARDIS and home.

"doctor"

"rose"

"where next?"

"how about anywhere but here"

"sounds good"

"yep"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it now already started on another fic

Post it soon

Please tell if you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
